Keys for locks are normally made by stamping or grinding a blank to the correct shape. This, however, is impractical for the duplication of a thin sheet-metal key by a retail store.
This invention has, as one object, the provision of an improved method of making a key from a blank of sheet spring metal.
Another object of the invention is the provision of low-cost, efficient, quick, method of making a key from a blank of thin sheet spring metal.